Chess Pieces
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: The war is about to begin. Both sides using their pawns effectivley. After all the pain Allen has suffered, he had never met Cross Marian he met a demon butler instead. He had to cope with all the blood and all the corpses that weren't from Akuma but from real people. Rated T for colourful language and a...LOT of violence...(it was Kuroshitsuji's fault with the violence)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR SPEAKING HERE:**** Ciel here is 14 and I lowered Allen's age to 10 and his adoptive dad died when Allen is 10. JUST SAYING JUST IF YOU GET CONFUSED! First story that makes sense and not just jumbled up everywhere…  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAN OR KUROSHITSUJI! IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE MAKING THIS! **

CHAPTER 1

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I have recently encountered strange rumours of someone forcing the soul to come back on Earth, that they are like balloons made of metal, shooting whatever I insight, appearing out of nowhere within a crowd. Recent events show that there has been increased multiple attacks each week after the rising of the dead incident._

A certain order called the Black order have come to help us, but before they could send of some help they had are being stalled because of these beings called 'Noahs' attacking non-stop. I would appreciate if you could investigate this matter and find a way to stop these monsters. I had one of my servants search for people who could be the next target. The most likely one is this boy:

_(picture of a possible victim)_

_Sincerely, The queen_

Ciel then looked at the picture that was attached. _Helpful, BUT WHERE YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME HIS LOCATION! _Ciel raged in his head.  
"Is there something wrong, young master?" The butler asked as he poured the tea.  
Ciel didn't answer and just gave him a glare. Then he calmed down and said, "You're leaving, I have to deal with paperwork." He drank the tea fast but elegantly. He set it down onto the table and went to his study.  
Ciel passed the picture and letter to Sebastian so he'd know who they were looking for.

Sebastian took out his silver pocket watch and checked the time, 19:50. He knew he had to pick up the pace. He started running and jumping faster without creating suspicion. He had been searching almost everywhere.

"MANA!" A boy yelled from the top of his lungs. Sebastian had realised and started running towards the nearby cemetery.

There he hid behind the trees that surrounded the cemetery and smirked. He saw a fat man whose smile was ridiculous, their target and a metal skeleton with writing on its head. The boy smiled and said, "Mana!"

**"Allen! I CURSE YOU!"**

The boy started crying and the Millennium Earl held him. (Sebastian was just watching)  
"Kill him and take his form" The Millennium Earl laughed evily.  
Mana was able to control his senses for a split second, which was enough to only create the scar. Allen fell back and started crying.  
Sebastian was going to jump out until the boy's hand grew into a metal hand. Instead of fingers they were claws. There was a small green glow on the back of the metal hand.  
It started moving on its own. He couldn't control it and he lost balance. The hand still remained moving and it used it's claws to move forward towards Mana. "MANA RUN!" Allen yelled.

"Allen...I love you." Mana said his last words to Allen.

Then Mana was destroyed and he disappeared, the Millennium Earl vanished with the same laugh and the hand retracted. The boy grew tired and sad. He went to sit next to Mana's grave. The blood kept flowing on his left eye. He was sadder that Mana was gone to feel the pain of his eye.  
He took his glove and put it on to cover his left hand and he leaned against Mana's grave. He bent his legs, rested his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around.  
Sebastian was surprised about what had just happened and went to the boy.  
He kneeled down and saw his hair turn white like the moon. His hair started flow arcording to the wind.

Sebastian could hear the boy sob _Mana…  
_Allen had realised there was someone in front of him and he slowly lifted his head. The blood was still dripping and made a pool of blood underneath himself. Sebastian chuckled as he saw a lot contradictions within his soul. He let out his hand to gesture that he was going to help him get up. The white-haired boy slowly placed his hand on Sebastian's and the stood up. He could tell how tired and in despair the boy was, so he went to carry the boy.

Sebastian quickly headed back to Manor.

**AUTHOR SPEEKING: ****I'm back! Soooooooo… This was really short so yeah, the next one I promise will be longer. Gimme some ideas for what I should do with this. SO yeah, the next one is where Allen turns into a servant and ends up having to investigate Jack the ripper.  
Also I'd like to thank** ** Paxloria for helping fix the mistakes and what happened in the flashback(anime)****  
Total words(letters): 828**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: SHOULD I DO PAIRINGS IN THIS?**

_Chapter 2 Nightmares_

"Ow!"  
Allen could now feel the sting of pain coming from his eye. Sebastian was treating Allen's eye. He smirked as he saw the pentacle sign overlapping with his eyebrow.  
The young master was already sound asleep.  
Allen cringed at the thought of his scar.

_What if it looks gruesome? I would be laughed at or maybe…maybe thought of as a m-monster!_

Sebastian saw the troubled expression on Allen's face and he gave a slight chuckle.  
"Allen, get some rest I'll show you to your room." Sebastian said. Allen nodded as a reply. Then he was shown the way. The hallway was dark; the only light source was the candle on the candelabrum Sebastian was holding. Allen gripped Sebastian's uniform because he knew he would get lost.  
"This way," Sebastian guided. They had finally reached the room. Allen proceeded in jumping onto the bed. "Good night." Sebastian chuckled before closing the door.  
Sebastian stayed, knowing something might happen. He was right too.

The clock stroke midnight, Allen's peaceful dreams were bombarded with haunting nightmares. His scar started stinging, it started to glow its blood red colour. His left hand grew large into the metallic clawed hand, swinging it around the room as his nightmares started coming. Allen started sweating and panting as he tried to escape from his nightmare about Mana cursing him and the Millennium Earl grinning.  
Sebastian could hear the ruckus and he straightaway entered (He opened the bedroom light too. I said it here because I don't know where to add it.). His face became serious as he concentrated on getting to Allen. He had to dodge the swings of his left hand, if he were to touch it; it would definitely leave a scar. (Unless it's Sebastian, he is a demon after all.)

When the arm swung it quickly turned the opposite direction which injured Sebastian's arm and it started to bleed. Luckily he was already one step away from Allen.  
When he got to Allen he pinched Allen's arm to wake him up. The arm returned to the red arm and Allen regained consciousness. Allen had tears swelling in his eyes. "Sorry…" He murmured as soon as he saw the arm bleeding. Allen got up immediately and went to go to his closet to get the first aid kit.

Once he got it he started to clean the blood of Sebastian's arm and began to bandage it. "Sorry…" He murmured again. Sebastian smiled and said, "It's okay it's not that bad."  
"I really am sorry…Really! I'M REA-"Allen was stopped by Sebastian gesturing that _Shh…_ sign with his finger. Then Allen simply nodded with tears in his eyes. The butler wiped the tears away from the boy and tucked him in bed. Sebastian just kneeled on the floor next to Allen. "Mana…Mana…I'm sorry." Allen cried softly. Sebastian put his hand on Allen's head and ruffled it. Sebastian stayed next to Allen until he slept. Usually he'd just leave if he weren't told to stay, but he was worried about him. Then when Allen was asleep he left.  
As Sebastian wandered through the hall with his candelabrum he flinched. He covered his face with his gloved hand, and he gave a wicked grin as he remembered the time when he found Allen. He wanted his soul badly, but he didn't want to take it instantly at the same time.  
He wanted to keep Allen as one of his treasures forever. Maybe take his soul when he felt peckish or something like that.  
It was a strange feeling for a demon, a demon would just take what it wants, keep it as is or does what it wants. They were a greedy bunch, except this demon hadn't had a single soul for hundreds of years. Who could blame him?  
"Allen Walker…" He tested the name. Then he laughed softly not to disturb the others.

Morning had come and the sun was shining. The sky was clear and Allen wasn't in his room…geez.  
Sebastian had entered Ciel's room, helping him change for another long day. Really I feel sorry for this kid, his childhood ruined by tasks from the Queen. ANYWAY, Ciel wanted Allen in his study like, uh…Now?

Ciel quickly went to his study to read the letter that had come. Sebastian was behind him serving him tea. "Sebastian, go get our guest, um, Allen? Now." Ciel ordered. "Yes, young master." Sebastian nodded and headed off.

He went to Allen's room, he unexpectedly found that Allen wasn't there. He looked around the manor and then he saw Allen from the window, he was outside. He was doing push-ups…Hand standing…  
Sebastian smirked after being impressed. He quickly headed to Allen.

"103…104…105…106…107…108…109…Um…uh…I lost count…" Allen fell to the ground disappointed. He cried like in that anime/manga way.  
Then he grabbed a face towel to wipe his sweat…"Thanks. Wai- What?" Allen stuttered.  
"You're welcome." Sebastian smiled brightly. Allen turned around and then he felt his cheeks go warm for a about a second, then he started hoping Sebastian didn't notice.  
Which obviously was noticable to Sebastian. His hand was grabbed and the towel fell to the bright green grass. "Let's go, before the young master loses his temper." Sebastian informed.

WHEN THEY GET THERE~

Allen shifted in the comfortable chair. It didn't feel comfortable at all…Having eyes-uh an eye focused on him, he definitely felt intimidation. "Ciel Phantomhive." The one-eyed boy introduced. "A-A-Allen Walker…" Allen felt like he was shrinking and they were growing. Then Ciel let out a sigh.  
"May I see your hand?" He asked. Allen felt shocked;

'no one would want to see his hand. They'd run away screaming, or do the opposite and start attacking me!' He thought.  
Then for whatever reason he showed his left arm. He was frightened, he was shaking in his chair.

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: BECAUSE I'M MEAN I WILL END IT HERE! (I actually have to end it here. I have to sleep. I'm tired too. (Laziness ruins a lot of things.) Also like I said at the start, Should I do pairings? Words/letters: 1,081**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: ****DON'T KILL ME! I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL, GRADUATION AND TUTOR! ANYWAY HERE TEH NEXT CHAPTER!**

Allen was practically shaking on the chair, he took off his glove and showed it to Ciel.  
There was a long silence, so silent that you could here..._An explosion?_

Then bullets were firing downstairs. The servants were screaming too meaning it wasn't the chef! Ciel immediately stood from his chair, worried. "SEBASTIAN!" He yelled as if he were giving an order. He was though… "Allen stay here." He says. Then he went to run after Sebastian.  
Allen wanted to help too. He was indebted to them. Once he got up and turned to face the door, his left eye that Mana cursed started stinging. Allen screamed like there wasn't a tommorow! He fell to the ground on his side and curled up like a ball. He used both hands to cling onto his eye.  
Allen started to have flashbacks in his mind. This pained him more, especially when he saw that grin the Millennium Earl showed. He started crying, but on the tears on his left eye was blood. Then he a _wiring _sound. (OR WHATEVER IT IS)  
His eye had two red glowing rings in it and a red pupil. The rings zoomed in when he spotted something through the walls. What he saw was a person whose face was a skull chained from the neck to some balloon like thing. It sent chills running down his spine.  
He got up as he remembered Mana. It was the same feeling when he saw the akuma version of his adopted father.

Downstairs, Sebastian tried to destroy the akuma. It was troublesome for him especially when there were two that kept firing non-stop. Ciel has already left to get to Allen after hearing his scream that died down suddenly.  
Sebastian then gave a strong kick to the akuma although it did not work. It had only created a dent.  
"ALLEN!" Ciel called as he saw Allen run past him. He turned around and saw that he was different. His arm had grown metallic with blades instead of fingers. There was also blood dripping down from him.  
Ciel ran after curiously.

Sebastian then saw a blurred figure jump in front of him. When it stopped going fast he realised it was Allen. Allen then sliced through one akuma. Since Allen wasn't trained at all… He started falling. Sebastian had the urge to face-palm but he knew it wasn't the right time. He quickly landed on the ground before Allen could meet his death or severe injuries, and then he caught Allen. Allen then made an apologetic face.  
He got down from Sebastian and he jumped again to reach the last akuma. The problem was he wasn't able to move in mid-air…yet. Meaning when the akuma shot a bullet it scraped Allen on the shoulder. Allen started coughing but he did not stop to fall to the ground. The akuma was in reach and Allen sliced through it. He was then falling once again. Sebastian was ready to catch him and then he saw the pentacles appearing all over him.  
"_The end already?_" Sebastian thought.  
Allen coughed in while on Sebastian's hands. Allen's skin was turning gray as he was about to turn into dust. Sebastian held Allen's now deactivated arm and placed where the innocence was to his pentacle scar. It was all by instinct, then Allen was then cured. Then Allen fell asleep peacefully. Ciel whose mouth was agape now closed it and went over to the two.

"His arm isn't horrible as he thinks. Right? Young master." Sebastian smirked.  
"Just bring him to his room and clean up this mess, I've got guests." Ciel ordered.  
Sebastian smiled and then he went to do what his master said.

SOMEWHERE ELSE~

"Wha-what are yo-you going t-to do to me...?"

"Ah…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: ****YEP I'M ENDING IT HERE. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm going to follow the manga because I've only read the manga. Although I skipped to the Jack the Ripper case. Sooo yeah bye! Letters/words: 688**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: HI! I have revised this chapter that's why it's different. Also just finished watching Gintama 2****nd**** movie woohoo!**

**I'd like to thank:  
Baylee1100  
Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son  
Paxloria  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writin' a fanfiction if I owned both**

"So abou-" Ciel was interrupted by a loud ear piercing scream. The scream started to intensify. Both Ciel and Sebastian bolted out the room, leaving Madam Red and Lou alone in Ciel's office. Said both had confused looks on their faces. Madam Red decided she would follow them upstairs.  
Ciel opened the door to see Allen drenched in sweat screaming in his sleep. Ciel moved closer but was stopped by Sebastian who put a hand on his shoulder. "Young Master it's too dangerous he could activate his arm.  
Ciel shrugged his hand away and proceeded forward. He tried shaking Allen to wake him up but unfortunately it did not work and Allen just started to scream more and move his arms and legs like he was fighting something.  
"GET AWAY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG WHY?!" Allen screamed.  
His nightmare was worse than they thought.  
"ALLEN WAKE UP!" Ciel screamed.  
"Fire…fire…Ma-Mana…MANA!" Allen screamed from the top of his lungs while his hands were holding his head.  
"ALLEN!" Ciel yelled as loud as he possibly could.  
It seemed to do the trick because Allen's eyes bolted open. He was panting and he was frightened. He clutched onto Ciel's clothes. He was then gasping for air like he was trapped in a place where oxygen could not reach. He was breathing too fast that he barely got any air. Ciel took him into an embrace and rubbed his back in a comforting way. Allen started to cry and he tried to wipe his tears but they just kept coming down. "Ci-Ciel…Fire…Too…much…kill…pain…Mana…" Allen whimpered. The word 'Fire' made Ciel flinch as he remembered his past.

Madam Red rushed into the room. She saw Allen and went over. "Breathe child, inhale…exhale." She repeated that again and again until Allen was breathing normally. "Sebastian bring over a face towel and it needs to be wet." Madam Red ordered.  
"Who's this Ciel?" Madam Red asked as she took Allen for a hug and rubbed his back like she was his mother.  
"This is Allen Walker. He was from my previous case." Ciel answered.  
Then she nodded. "Hello Allen, my name is Angelina Durless. I'm also known as Madam Red, please feel free to call me anything." Angelina explained in the most soothing voice she could bring up.  
Allen nodded as he started to hug Madam Red and he put on a smile.  
"Too bad Ciel already adopted you I would if I could." Madam Red said.  
"A-adopted?" The other two said in union.  
"Your mistaken, I'm just taking care of him." Ciel corrected.  
Allen nodded in agreement. Madam Red laughed. "But Ciel~ your acting so brotherly towards Allen~!" Madam Red stated.  
Ciel kept the calm façade on but you could see that comical vein on his temple.  
"Allen stay here and rest, the servants are here if you need anything." Ciel explained and then he left. Sebastian walked in with the face towel.  
Madam Red took it and started wiping Allen's sweaty face. "Allen do you want to tell me what it was about you don't have too though." Madam Red said.  
"M-My past…" Allen explained while taking in the nice feeling of the towel dabbing on his face.  
"I don't know about your past but because of this nightmare I am certain it wasn't the best." She said.  
"Mana took care of me, he was nice but he died." Allen explained his face drooped again and he was about to cry.  
Madam Red clearly saw this and she sighed before she put on a really nice smile for him.  
"Mana wasn't my real par-parent thou-though… H-he adopted me. He was a clown and he told me to keep on walking forward until the very end…" Allen stuttered trying to hold back the tears.  
"Well what he said was right, you need to keep walking forward for Mana. He wouldn't want you to stop all of a sudden." Madam Red explained.  
"B-but I-I-I don't want to f-f-orget…" He said with his expression clear.  
"Allen, walking forward doesn't mean to forget, it's saying you need to find more happiness after loss so when you look back to your past you won't fall into despair. You need to think of the present and less of the past." She explained.  
Allen looked at her with wide-eyes as he considered her words. Then he smiled his brightest smile that he could muster after the pain he felt.

Soon after he fell asleep and Madam red and Sebastian left to talk about the case.

_'Mana I've met kind people.'_

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: HOPE YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER AND LET ME SAY THIS I REVISED THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL DO THE SAME FOR OTHER CHAPTERS EXCEPT THEY WON'T COMPLETELY CHANGED LIKE THIS ONE. WORDS/LETTERS: 836**


End file.
